<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Совещание by fandom Star Wars 2020 (Fandom_Star_Wars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219569">Совещание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%202020'>fandom Star Wars 2020 (Fandom_Star_Wars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: Визуал от M до E [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Bottoming from the Top, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, NSFW Art, Restraints, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/dejavidetc">Dejavidetc</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, kylo ren/armitage hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: Визуал от M до E [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Визуал от M до E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Совещание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/dejavidetc">Dejavidetc</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="container"><p><br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/14/69/nPtXE2OQ_o.jpg">
      
    </a><br/>
</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>